1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aerosol composition having a very good dispersibility and an excellent useability due to a composite powder formulated therein. The aerosol composition of the present invention can be utilized in such fields as drugs, quasi-drugs, cosmetics, sterilizers, and lubricants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, a powder spray comprising a powder dispersed in a liquefied gas propellant is used as a dry shampoo, foot powder, sterilizer, lubricator, and dry type antisweat agent. The dry type antisweat agent presently used is widely sold on the market.
A chlorofluorocarbon (CFC) is widely used as the propellant for these powder sprays, due to its ease of handling.
Currently, because of the influence of this gas on the ozone layer, there is movement to restrict the use of chlorofluorocarbon, and the present trend is toward a reduction of the amount of chlorofluorocarbon used or finding a substitute therefor.
The powder spray gas generally contains, as the lubricator, talc, mica, silica, and spherical nylon, as a sweat preventive and deodorant, and powder of aluminum chloride, aluminum hydroxychloride, zinc oxide, and hydroxyapatite formulated therein.
If, however, the use of chlorofluorocarbon gases such as commercially available Freon gas as the propellant is restricted, the dispersibility of the powder is poor when these powders are formulated, and even when used after strong shaking, the powder may be sedimented during spraying, and thus it is not possible to ensure spraying for a relatively long period of a uniform composition.